The Background described in this section is included merely to present a general context of the disclosure. The Background description is not prior art to the claims in this application, and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A low-density parity-check (LDPC) code is a linear error correcting code that is used to transmit messages over noisy transmission channels. LDPC decoders are increasingly being utilized in flash-memory devices for error control coding. LDPC decoders use an iterative bit-flipping algorithm to decode LDPC codewords. Conventional LDPC decoders reset and re-calculate a syndrome result each iteration, which is inefficient and results in unnecessary overhead for the decoder. Further, conventional LDPC decoders must read and write to a memory whether or not bits of the codeword are flipped, which consumes a large amount of power.